Su lugar
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Tenía una vida de cuento de hadas; alcaldesa de su ciudad, un hijo maravilloso... todo lo que quisiera al alcance de su mano. Nunca tuvo que competir por nada, hasta que llegó ella. Es cuando tuvo que demostrarle que podría mantener su lugar. Nada me pertenece. Esta historia participa en el reto "Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos" del forum "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


Su lugar  
Tenía una vida de cuento de hadas; alcaldesa de su ciudad, un hijo maravilloso... todo lo que quisiera al alcance de su mano. Nunca tuvo que competir por nada, hasta que llegó ella. Es cuando tuvo que demostrarle que podría mantener su lugar.  
_Esta historia participa en el reto "Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos" del forum "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".  
Nada me pertenece._

_Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre OUAT, así que lo más probable es que haya OoC y de verdad siento eso. _

— ¿Henry? — Llamó apenas cruzó la puerta de su casa — En media hora la cena estará lista — ignoró la falta de respuesta; seguramente estaría enfrascado en alguno de sus comics.  
Se encontraba cansada, ser alcaldesa ponía las cosas difíciles cuando se tenía un hijo, sobre todo alguien especial como Henry pero cada minuto valía la pena, sentía algo que hace mucho no lo hacía: amor verdadero. La idea de comprar algo en Granny's se le pasó por la mente infinidad de veces mientras conducía hasta su hogar, incluso algo de chocolate con canela que no siempre le permitía ingerir. Sin embargo en cuanto estaba cerca del lugar decidió hacer su famosa lasaña, a Henry le encantaba y le gustaba consentirlo.  
Hizo unas cuantas llamadas antes de volver a llamar a su hijo.  
Nada.  
_"Posiblemente se quedó dormido"_ pensó. Subió las escaleras un poco preocupada, repitiéndose que no tenía porque, no había ningún peligro de lo cual tendría que protegerle.

— Henry — golpeó cuidadosamente la puerta al notar que estaba cerrada con seguro. Él nunca hacía eso. — ¿Henry? — desesperada tomó la llave de repuesto que siempre guardaba en el tercer cajón de sus blusas.

Nada.

Su hijo no estaba.

Imágenes de todas las opciones posibles de lo que le pudo pasar se incrustaron en su mente; desde lo más ridículo hasta lo realista.

"Alguien se lo llevó".

Él no era un niño de huir de casa, jamás lo había hecho.

Y eso le inquietó más.

Caminó –o trotó, mejor dicho- por las calles más cercanas de su hogar.

Nada.

Después de cinco minutos comenzó a desesperarse a un más, todo sería más fácil si Henry tuviera amigos en la escuela; estaría con ellos luego de jugar saliendo de la escuela y las horas se le pasarían volando a tal grado de no darse cuenta que ya había oscurecido. Iría a casa corriendo, pensado en una buena disculpa por no llegar a tiempo. Y ella lo perdonaría. Cada una de las veces que lo hiciera, porque sabía que su hijo no lo hacía con mala intención… sabría que su hijo es feliz.

Pero la realidad era otra.

Henry era reservado, mas como un ser solitario. Iba a la escuela como cualquier otro chico, se llevaba bien con sus compañero pero ninguno al cual llamar amigo.

Eso le entristecía.

Había caminado ya alrededor de diez manzanas sin darse cuenta, solo gritando su nombre con la esperanza de que apareciera.

Sin embargo no lo hizo.

Cada vez gritaba más fuerte, cada vez más desesperada que la anterior.

Lo último que sintió fue el choque contra algo. Se tocó la sien, llevando su mirada al frente para patear eso que se le interpuso en el camino y la hace perder tiempo. No, era alguien.

— Alcaldesa Mills, perdone, no la había visto — la voz un tanto aniñada de Mary Margaret se comenzó a disculpar varias veces aunque ella solo se dio cuenta de la primera.

— Obviamente no lo hiciste — estaba a punto de empujarla fuera de su vista hasta recordarlo… — usted da clases a mi hijo — dijo como si acabara de descubrir un misterio.

— Así es — sonaba algo orgullosa — Y déjeme decirle que es un niño bastante inteligente.

— Ya lo sé — su voz era algo amarga — ¿Dónde está?

Mary Margaret le miraba confundida — ¿Quién?

— Mi hijo, Henry.

— No lo sé.

— Usted es su maestra, ¿cómo no lo sabe?

— La última vez que lo vi fue a la hora de salida.

— ¿Segura?

— Sí… — su mirada parecía más confusa — Espere… ¿Henry está perdido?

— No, bueno… no tengo ni idea — ¿por qué seguía platicando con ella? Solo le hacía perder tiempo — No ha llegado a casa…, o por lo que he visto siquiera llegó.

Le ofreció una sonrisa consoladora, sabía de no ser por ella y su reputación le habría abrazado, así era ella… tan amable con todos.

— ¿Intentó con Archie? Henry parecía muy cercano a él en estos días.

¡Archie! ¿Cómo no se le había cruzado por la cabeza? Era su psicólogo, tenía que saber algo.

Corrió hasta su consultorio, el cual afortunadamente no estaba tan lejos de ahí. Llegó en el justo momento que el hombre se preparaba para irse.

— Oh, señora alcaldesa, ¿A qué debo el gusto de su visita? ¿Ya ha accedido a tener también un poco de ayuda a su problema de ira?

— ¿Cuál problema? — dijo con una voz llena de furia.

— Ninguno — se apresuró a responder — De todas formas… ¿qué le trae por aquí?

— Henry.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

— Creo que yo debo preguntarte eso — se acercó al hombre que en su otra vida era un grillo consejero — ¿Dónde está Henry?

— No lo sé, ¿Algo le ha pasado?

— No está.

— Lamento decírtelo, pero no tengo ni idea.

— ¿Enserio? — su rostro reflejaba no creerle — Porque un pajarillo me ha dicho que son muy cercanos en estos días.

— Ah… eso. Bueno, no quería decírtelo para no entusiasmarte tanto pero ha habido muchos avances con él últimamente.

— ¿Qué tipo de avaneces?

— Se está abriendo más conmigo, sobre lo que siente. Es un gran paso, Regina.

— ¿Y sobre que te habla?

— Sobre su madre.

— ¿Sobre mi?

— No… — bajó la cabeza, como si tuviese miedo de proseguir. Aún así lo hizo: — Sobre su madre biológica.

Y solo esas palabras se sintieron como mil baldes de agua cayendo hacia su dirección. No podía ser cierto. Se negaba rotundamente a creerlo. ¿No es ella quien le dio todo para que no sintiera necesidad de querer a quien le dio la vida? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba de esa mujer? Nada bueno, eso lo veía venir.

— ¿Qué te habló sobre ella? — siseó aún sin poder creerlo.

— Lo siento, pero esa información es confidencial.

Regina apretó los puños — Soy su madre, tengo todo el derecho de saberlo.

— Bien — intentó calmarla un poco casi a ciegas, cualquier movimiento en falso y explotaría — Comenzó con simple curiosidad; preguntaba en qué situación estaba como para abandonarlo. Se veía triste, decepcionado de que no lo intentara. Pasaron muchos días así hasta que una idea vino a su mente, luego parecía obsesionado con ella. No dejaba de hablar sobre cómo sería.

— ¿Solo eso?

— No… él quería conocerla y darle una oportunidad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — para ese punto ya se encontraba gritando.

— Sentía que debía darle un tiempo para explicarse y pudieran tener una relación normal, como madre e hijo.

— Yo soy su madre.

— Tanto como ella, Regina…

Maldecía el día en el que no hubiese comprado un teléfono para Henry, él se lo había pedido y ella se negó, explicando que era muy joven para algo como ello. _Después de que esto pase le conseguiré uno_, pensó.

Si es que esto llega a pasar…, odiaba la forma en la que sus pensamientos estaban a punto de volverla loca. ¿Y si no volvía? ¿Y si prefería quedarse con esa mujer? ¿Y si…?

_De ninguna manera_, se dijo, su hijo no iba a abandonarla simplemente por eso… no quería creerlo. Y de todas formas si él así lo quisiera ella no le dejaría, por eso le dio en adopción, para no saber de él… a menos de que se haya arrepentido con el tiempo, entonces ella trataría de entrar a su vida y él aceptaría con gusto.

Llegó un punto en el que Graham se propuso acompañarla antes de tener un ataque de pánico.

Minutos después –para los que a ella le parecieron horas- escuchó el sonido de un automóvil estacionándose en la entrada.

— ¡Henry! — gritó instantáneamente, despertando a Graham, quien había caído dormido hace unos pocos segundos.

— Lo es, ella no me quiere, solo finge hacerlo.

— Chico…, eso no puede ser verdad.

Antes de que la conversación pudiera seguir, Regina corrió hasta la puerta donde se encontraba con una mujer rubia.

— ¿Henry? ¡Henry! — Lo abrazaba de una forma tan protectora como si sus brazos le protegieran de todo mal — ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

— ¡Encontré a mi verdadera madre! — gritó el niño antes de entrar a la casa.

Observó a la mujer que tenía en frente: su cabello, la forma en la que la miraba…, todo era extrañamente familiar, de alguna manera sentía que la conocía. Le parecía familiar: — ¿Tú eres su madre biológica?

Se veía nerviosa, sin duda tampoco había esperado ese reencuentro: — Hola…

— Iré a ver al muchacho, me aseguraré de que esté bien — dijo Graham, notando la tensión en el ambiente.

— ¿Gustas una copa de la mejor sidra que jamás hayas probado? — ofreció un poco más calmada. Habían regresado… esa mujer lo había traído de vuelta, esa tenía que ser, definitivamente una buena señal, no parecía que tenía ganas de quedarse.

— ¿No tienes algo más fuerte?

— ¿Cómo me encontró? — preguntó mientras preparaba las bebidas. Desde un principio Archie sugirió que Henry supiera que ella no era su madre biológica, porque si llegaba a enterarse por otras fuentes sería algo muy fuerte que asimilar para él a su corta edad.

— No tengo idea. Cuando lo adopté sólo tenía tres semanas. Los archivos eran herméticos, su madre biológica no quería tener ningún contacto.

— Le dijeron lo correcto.

— ¿Y el padre?

— Hubo uno.

— ¿Debo preocuparme por él?

— No. Siquiera se enteró — sentía como un peso de encima menos.

— ¿Debo preocuparme por usted, Señorita Swan?

Le entregó la copa. — Absolutamente no.

— Sra. Alcaldesa, puede estar tranquila — dijo Graham, bajando las escaleras — Además de estar cansado, el pequeño se encuentra bien.

— Gracias, Sheriff — se dirigió hacía la mujer rubia — Lamento que haya perturbado su vida.

— Está pasando por un mal momento, sucede.

— Debe entender… que desde que fui nombrada alcaldesa, equilibrar las cosas ha sido difícil. ¿Supongo que tiene un trabajo?

— Me mantengo ocupada, sí — se limitó a responder.

— Imagine otro trabajo sobre el que ya tiene. Eso de ser madre soltera. Por eso exijo orden. ¿Soy estricta? Supongo. Pero lo hago por su propio bien. Quiero que Henry se destaque que la vida. No creo que eso me convierta en malvada, ¿cierto?

— Estoy segura de que dice eso por ese asunto de los cuentos de hadas.

Y ahí estaba, el detonante que parecía dispuesto a explotar su mundo perfecto.

— ¿Qué cuentos de hadas?

— Ya sabe, su libro. Cree que todos son personajes de cuentos. Como su psicólogo, es Pepe el Grillo.

— Lo siento, no tengo idea de lo que está hablando.

Había notado a su hijo un poco entusiasmado por el nuevo libro que acababa de obtener, supuso que solo pasaba ya que era fanático de la literatura. Pero no. Y temió por ello.

— ¿Sabe qué? No es de mi incumbencia. Es su hijo. Y yo debería regresar.

— Por supuesto — se movió rápidamente hacía la puerta. Últimamente la presencia de esa mujer le causaba un malestar en el estomago. Se sentía como si fuera un peligro. Claro que, iba a dejarse llevar por sus instintos y alejarla lo mayor posible. No recordaba haberle dicho su nombre pero ya sentía que la odiaba.

Apenas había cruzado la puerta cuando una extraña mirada, de nuevo ese presentimiento familiar de haberla visto antes.

"_Estoy segura de que dice eso por ese asunto de los cuentos de hadas."_

"_Ya sabe, su libro. Cree que todos son personajes de cuentos. Como su psicólogo, es Pepe el Grillo."_

La respuesta vino tan rápido a su cabeza que ella misma se sorprendió.

No, no había tenido un contacto anterior con esa mujer, pero sabía muy bien quién era. Y esa mirada… era la misma que tenía el príncipe Encantador cuando algo no se sentía bien… su barbilla, una réplica exacta a la de su madre.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuánto ella influiría en su vida. Se encargaría de hacerla trisas antes de que intentara algo, porque ella se había ganado todo lo que tiene ahora. Y nadie, siquiera la hija de los _Charming_ iba a destruir todo por lo que había luchado. Le demostraría que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer respetar su lugar.


End file.
